A microscopic image obtained by picking up an image of an observation target object via a microscope is desired to have a high resolution. However, the NA (numerical aperture) of the microscope optical system is very large, and it is technically difficult to eliminate the chromatic aberration (focus deviation due to the wavelength band). Further, also from the view point of the cost, size, and the like of the microscope optical system, there is a limit to improve the resolution of a picked-up image optically.
For example, in the field of video technology, a technology that performs image processing on a picked-up image to acquire an image with a resolution higher than that of the image actually picked up (super-resolution technology) is widely used. However, for use in scientific verification, it is inappropriate to resolve, by image processing, those cannot be optically resolved.
For example, in Patent Document 1, an image processing apparatus that superimposes a plurality of images one on another and combines them with each other to obtain a combined image is described. This apparatus is assumed to generate a combined image (panorama image) from images picked up by an imaging apparatus such as a camera, and is not used for scientific verification such as a microscopic image.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 4814840